Renesmee's story
by PaperArtist
Summary: This is a glimpse - it would come mid book if it were a novel - into a possible future for Renesmee.. that turns into a crisis when she meets Joham who turns out to be a pretty bad guy, and hints at what the Volturi are up to, to increase their power.


So after finishing all the Twilight books I got to thinking a LOT .. even in my dreams.. about what could happen next. What is inevitable for the characters.. or more likely.. what would they do. What would Aro do with all the knowledge he has now. How would Nessie turn out.. would she choose Jacob or Nahuel? How would that play out... what is the conflict/climax? Also.. how does Nahuel's father fit in. We just found out about him at the last minute practically. So.. he didn't have any sort of talent that we knew of.. except being able to seduce woman and not kill them... so his character has some fun playing room. Anyway, I wrote a little glimpse into what I'd been thinking of. If I ever write this entire thing this clip might be some what different.. but.. why not post it? To set the scene up a bit, this would be after Nessie's been in college for a while (couldn't go to highschool because she grew too fast), but it made sense to have her go to college (highschool would be too dull for her anyway) and Bella would want to go to college I think.. Edward was always telling her how great it was. SO, she's already visited with Nahuel and struggled between his love letters and Jacob's constancy. I think that Nahuel might be able to turn her head for a bit someone different who's greatly interested in her, but she sees Jacob's adoration.. he's always loved her and she realizes that she loves him in _that _way too. So... she's probably visiting Nahuel with some of her family and giving him the let down. Joham sort of spies on them at some points so he knows what's going on. Okay.. enter.. "the encounter"

-**Encounter with the scientist Joham**

He lead me through the jungle to a cave. There were lamps and candles illuminating the walls of the cave and a table with vials of different colored liquid, and then he turned to smile gently at me.

"This is my laboratory, such as it is." Joham shrugged and held out his hand to me.

I took his cold hand and easily stepped over the crumbling ground before coming into the cave. "Very interesting." I was curious as always and asked, "What are you working on?"

"I've been studying genes and human traits with vampires for centuries, as I'm sure Nahuel has mentioned," he smiled gently, "That still fascinates me of course and I've fathered Nahuel's two older sisters and a younger sister that he hasn't met yet." He waved his hand as if to brush a mosquito away and said, "I don't often get the chance to visit with Nahuel, you see." I thought about how much Nahuel dislikes his father and about the newest human woman that had to die to bear this man's child. He spoke again bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.

"But now I have learned of new possibilities." His voice became more excited as he continued, "The varying abilities of some vampires are quite fascinating. I don't encounter many vampires in my travels, but the group that came together to protect you six years ago was full of vampires with amazing gifts, was it not?"

I nodded, not quite understanding how he knew so much and what this had to do with me being here, but before I could say anything he continued.

"Your gift for instance is similar to your parents yet reversed, am I right?"

"Yes, I suppose so." I shrugged not understanding what he was getting at. "My father can read minds anyway, and I can put my thoughts into someone else's mind."

He smiled encouragingly at me and said, "Would you mind showing me? You don't realize just how much these gifts have begun to fascinate me."

I was used to sharing my gift. I often preferred to share my thoughts rather than speak out loud because I hated to be misunderstood and this seemed the best way to avoid that. "What do you want me to show you?"

"Anything you wish, I'm just curious to see what it looks like for myself."

He smiled pleasantly at me, and I felt instantly at ease. He was beautiful with silky black hair and seemed taller than most vampires that I've met. Surprisingly, he seemed even more beautiful than most of the vampires that I've been around. I was so used to seeing their perfect smiles and flawless sparkling skin that I usually wasn't as struck by it as I'm sure most humans are, but he seemed slightly different. There was a curiosity and intensity in his gaze that drew me in, and I quickly felt like there was no reason why I shouldn't show him my thoughts and let him continue his research. I stepped in front of him and put my hand on the side of his face, letting my thoughts of the recent events spread through my mind. I remembered seeing the rainforest again, looking brighter than I'd remembered it from our previous visit and smiled at the sight of the beautiful birds.

He gasped quietly as most people do when they experience my gift for the first time. "Amazing." Joham laughed at my remembering the animals that I'd seen playing in the trees. His laugh was low and rumbled like timpani drums. "Please, if you would be so kind as to show me something else?" He asked still chuckling. "This is quite intriguing."

I let my mind remember the little hut we were staying at on this trip to visit Nahuel and Zaphrina, the smell of the rain soaked earth in front of the door, the texture of the bamboo walls, the sound of the bugs bumping against the mosquito netting over my cot, and then a note in my hand. The ruff texture of handmade paper and the elegant penmanship asking me to come outside, of Joham's smiling face and his friendly introduction as Nahuel's father. My curiosity and of what he wanted lingered in my thoughts and then I remembered seeing this cave for the first time just a few moments ago with the light glowing inside and asked him in my thoughts _Why does this matter so much to you?_ I dropped my hand and looked up at his dazed expression.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable." He said, smiling again and coming out of the daze. "You not only can show your memories, but you can also relate your feelings and words as well."

I nodded and then wondered where his daughters were. "Are your daughters nearby? I'd love to meet them." His brows furrowed slightly and I wondered why this would make him upset. "If that's possible, of course," I clarified not wanting to be rude.

"I would have no problem with you meeting my daughters of course, but they aren't here at the moment." He was staring out of the cave opening and seemed slightly troubled, but shook himself and looked back at me with that same confident smile he had when we first met today. "Enough about that though. I'd like to first tell you why I wanted you to come here."

"I'm all ears," I said still puzzled.

He nodded and leaning against the wall, he stared intently at me and said, "Where, where to begin," and then after a pause he began his story. "As you know I've been deeply interested in genetics and the resulting children from a vampire and human," He stopped for a brief second pondering.

"Yes, you mentioned that." I nodded and he shrugged, smiling again.

"Well, I never thought of factoring the gifts that some vampires have and how that could result in someone like you. I'm not gifted in the kinds of ways that your father or mother are for instance, and never knew to try and look for a human with some sort of potential that might manifest itself in a person as intriguing as you." I felt myself being drawn into his words and curious to know more. "My daughters aren't here at the moment because three vampires wanted to take them as their wives." He bowed his head for a moment and said, "I do feel quite honored but find myself missing them quite often." I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort this tall vampire and in the next instant felt silly for caring so much for a stranger. "My daughters, you see, are like you in the way that your skin is so much stronger than a humans and you all have the ability to reproduce." He quickly went on, "The vampires that chose them are quite… gifted… themselves and it will be so interesting to see what gifts their offspring will be endowed with."

"But when the children are born," I asked concerned now, "Will your daughters be able to live through it? My mother only survived by becoming a vampire, and that's not possible for them."

"There's a good chance they will live," he smiled reassuringly, "because they are half vampires themselves and their muscles and skin are almost as strong as being full vampire would make them, their vampire genes allow them to heal quite quickly as well." He nodded again, "Do not be concerned for them. I'm sure they will be fine."

"What does this have to do with me then?" I was starting to grow uneasy, though, for some reason, it was hard to feel any reason to try and leave when he was looking at me so calmly. "Does this have anything to do with Nahuel and me? You said in the note…"

"Yes, yes," He answered quickly and then paused before going on, "I was hoping that you would choose him as well, but I see that you favor another," he raised an eyebrow and looked amused, "A werewolf?"

I was surprised that he knew so much about us, "How did you know.."

"Oh, I saw him transform in the forest while you've been staying here," his smile was bemused, "A half vampire half human woman and a shape shifter who turns from a wolf to a man would make interesting children I'm sure. A wonderful study, truly fascinating," His expression grew greedy along with the intensely curious stare that he held me in. The greediness left his face as quickly as it had come and he went on in a defeated sort of voice, "but perhaps that could be for another time."

"Another time then," I was starting to feel an urge to leave, and I was offended at the idea of someone wanting to turn my life into a science experiment. I tried to turn and that was when I realized that I couldn't move my feet. Panic spread through me as he continued talking.

"I haven't finished explaining why you are here, Renesmee," he pursed his lips and looked more intently at me making my heart beat more quickly. "I would not have had to interfere if Nahuel was your choice, but you see… well.. Lets just say that my son-in-laws wouldn't appreciate a wolf-man growing more powerful with you and the children you could bear him at his side."

I was shocked. Who could these son-in-laws be that would care so much? Then the thought of my Jacob being hurt or the pain he would go through if I was hurt made me angrier than I'd ever been. "What do these son-in-laws want you to do about it then?" I heard my voice low and strong in my own ears, and he flinched slightly at my harsh tone. "What? Are you going to kill him, or me." It wasn't really a question.

Joham looked completely shocked, "I would have assumed that after I have explained my love of learning and curiosity in your beautiful gift that you would know I would never think of such a thing," he looked repulsed by the idea of it, I was taken aback by the revulsion my words had obviously produced. I felt my hands cool as my anger receded and confusion came back stronger than before. "What scientist could ever throw away such an intriguing possibility," He said, his intense stare then became even more poignant making me nervous and yet pulling my attention to him with an overwhelming desire to know more, to understand why he brought me here.

"Then why are you holding me here and telling me all of this. Why can't I move my feet?" The curiosity to know the answer to this puzzle was more important to me right then than the need to leave.

"Ah, so inquisitive aren't you. I can feel it." He breathed in deeply through his mouth as if he could taste it in the air. "You asked why I'm telling you these things." He continued slowly, "I'm telling you because I can see your own curiosity in everything around you, and knowledge is valuable to me as well. I don't often get to share it with someone as inquisitive as myself, and because I understand this so well in my own life, I feel compelled to answer your questions."

He looked intently at me again and I recoiled slightly by our comparison and his stare, yet I knew that what he said about me was true. I've always been inquisitive and anxious to learn more, but for the first time in my life I was afraid to admit something about myself out loud.

"You see," he went on, "I do have some gifts of my own. Not like your mother's or father's. I have the ability to perceive what another being is passionate about and can often, though not always, hold a person by their own passion." He cocked his head at me and smiled slightly, "Your passion seems to be learning. You are curious and interested in everything around you, and you want to share your thoughts and interests with everyone. I have never seen anyone so openly transparent." He smiled more gently then, "I've never seen a… how do I put it… you could call it an aura… so utterly inviting as yours. It's really quite lovely and your gift and curiosity is surprisingly compatible with my own gift and interests." Then he quietly said as if to himself, "Better than I was expecting." The greediness came back into his eyes for a split second and I uselessly tried to move my legs again, but I was trapped, frozen in front of him. "I can sense this passion in you, and I… empathize.. you could say, using my own curiosity to hold you near me. Being able to empathize with a persons passion creates a unique magnetism that allows me to hold onto them." He smiled bemused again, "It's always been quite easy to draw human woman to myself using this gift and my own personal charm." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

I wanted to take a step away from him. How could he be so calm and callous to having raped and killed so many women? I had to remind myself that most vampires don't value human lives like my family does, and, for a vampire, he was probably quite humane in how he treated women. At least he had enough restraint to not personally kill the woman that bore his child. No, he left them alone in the forest, and let the child finish the job. I frowned as I thought these things and his expression changed as he noticed my face.

"Now to answer your first question," he went on quickly, his face smoothing into a beautiful apologetic frown. "I am holding you here because I will need to conduct an… experiment." He stared more intently at me then and I could feel my arms growing as heavy as my feet. I could no longer move any of my limbs. "I'm sorry that I do not have the time to make this as enjoyable for you as the mothers of my other children. They were easily persuaded by my good looks and were full of a different kind of passion than you are." I gasped as the reality of his words and my situation were sinking in together.

"Producing a child with you has such great potential. I hope you will forgive me for taking advantage of you in this way, but it's not only my own curiosity that is behind this… that is…" He looked slightly flustered for the first time and I angrily wondered who else would care about this 'experiment' like he would. "Regardless," he went on, brushing the fluster away from himself in a suave smile and a slow step towards me, "I will try to be gentle with you for the sake of your beautiful curiosity and talent," he paused, "and of course I will need to collect the baby at some point." My mouth fell open and my words were as frozen as my feet and arms. "I would of course rather keep you here to ensure the delivery, but I do worry about your family coming to get you and I doubt they would understand this type of .. experimentation."

Then in one step he crossed over to me and stared into my eyes with that same admiring expression that he had used when he spoke of my gift and passion for learning. I couldn't move away as he pressed himself to me and kissed me passionately. I couldn't turn my head or even move my arms. I thought of my parents and how angry they would be at him. Would they be mad at me? Would they think this was my fault. Is it my fault? Shouldn't I have known not to come with him? I was frozen in place by his strange gift. Maybe that had drawn me to begin with? I was frustrated and angry that I couldn't fight him. I felt like I was pinned like a moth being examined with a magnifying glass. Embarrassment and anger whirled around my mind.

Then I saw him lift up my hand to his face and held my hand still as he listened to my thoughts. Stealing them from me. I couldn't move my hand or pull it away from him. I felt more revulsion by how he was taking advantage of my mind and listening to my thoughts than even how he touched me.

He stopped kissing me then and smiled, excitement in his eyes as he kissed me again and started to touch me where ever he could reach his other hand. Each moment I grew angrier and more frustrated that I couldn't kick him or push him away. My thoughts were consumed with trying to fight back. I was furious with each kiss and touch and I pictured biting him with my vampire teeth. He jumped slightly at that image of my imagined fight and while he still held my hand to his face he stopped kissing me and said, "Fascinating, your struggles seem so real that I thought I could feel your teeth for a moment just then." His grin was brighter, triumphant, I thought. "Such an entertaining experiment I've never had before. Everyone is different of course, but you are truly unique."

He kissed me again while forcing my limp hand to stay against his face stealing my thoughts and I wished that I was not unique. I felt powerless and my frustrated anger turned into tears. I thought of Jacob and how much I loved him and if he would love me again after today. I thought of anything I could, trying to block out the thoughts of what this mad scientist was about to do to me and where his hands were slinking up and down my side. _Mud. Water. Tree bark. Chocolate. Shakespeare. Spiders. _Anything random to keep my mind from giving him anything that he'd find interesting, but I couldn't keep the sadness away. It flooded my mind and consumed my thoughts overflowing in more hot tears.

Suddenly he stopped kissing me and smiled sadly, a tear in his eye as well, and said, "You love Jacob so much don't you." My stomach tightened as I heard Jacob's name defiled by this man speaking it. "I didn't mean to offend you," he said still holding my hand to his face to pear inside my mind. "This is quite fascinating actually," he went on touching me with one hand as he continued to hold my hand to his face. He leered at me as he heard my thoughts. "I can see what caress reminds you of him and what disgusts you." He kissed me again and then chuckled softly, "Your thoughts of love for him or your disgust for me are both quite interesting and oddly enjoyable in their own way." He pulled at the buttons on my blouse and his cold hand made me shiver. He could see my thoughts and the agonized pain that I couldn't stop thinking about. I was angry and embarrassed and couldn't help but wonder, _Will Jacob love me after today, will he or anyone ever want me after I've been defiled?_ "No one has done this to you before, not even Jacob." This wasn't a question. Despair washed over me as this man learned more and more about me from my own thoughts that I couldn't keep to myself. My fairytale dreams where crashing down at my feet and I could do nothing about it. I used to dream about a beautiful wedding like my parents had and a honeymoon on an island like my Mother had said was special enough to wait for, and how she wanted me to love someone as much as she loved my Father before…. I couldn't think this way. I wouldn't give him this satisfaction. My tears grew angry again. Even my dreams were being ruined and dirtied. Just like my body would soon be.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he looked slightly surprised as he held my hand to his face and watched all my thoughts. "But surely you are curious to see what sort of baby yours and my gifts could create."

I was livid. _I don't want YOUR baby!_ I screamed in his head. Then all my turmoil and pain in this moment and every moment in my life were combined in one flash that burst in my mind like a fire.

He jumped away from me and dropped my hand like I'd burned him. "What was that?" He shouted, looking terrified. I didn't care what it was that I did. I was just glad that he couldn't see my thoughts anymore and wasn't touching me.

His features smoothed back to their curiosity, but still with wide eyes he said, "That was unexpected, but intriguing to discover something new about your gift." He paused and swallowed. His breathing was ragged and slowed to a more normal pace as he looked thoughtful. "You didn't even know that you were capable of that did you?" He was guessing, and I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I was too full of anger to unclench my jaw, and I wouldn't have wanted to give him the satisfaction even if I could.

"Well, I can see that this first part of my experiment will have to end sooner than I hoped." He said, cocking his head and smiling again, "I wonder if your gift will still work when you are unconscious? Regardless, I don't think it's safe for me to continue otherwise." Then with lightning speed he grabbed something off of his lab table, instantly standing in front of me. I felt a needle pierce my neck before I fell to the floor.

----------

end notes- So.. apparently, Renesmee can do a mind shout (or something) and she didn't know she could do it (why would she have had a cause to inflict pain before?) Which.. is totally awesome and makes her much more powerful than anyone thought. Joham has an interesting gift it's quite subtle and doesn't work for all vampires (depending on what their greatest desire/passion for life or whatever is at the time) soo.. I thought it was interesting for him to have that gift because it would help him seduce woman. He's totally creepy to me in a sort of fascinating way. A "good" bad guy. Sort of like Aro. In that he's genial, civil on the outside.. you think you might like him, but under it all he's really awful and twisted.

So the rest of the story would have something to do with the Volturi building up their forces by taking the talented male vampires and mating with Joham's daughters... hoping to produce talented 3/4 vampire hybirds. The thing with Renesmee and Joham is mainly because the Volturi don't want the wolves to get stronger. If Nessie is "defiled" by a vampire baby they think the Jacob won't want her, perhaps they think her family won't want her either. They like her talent though and want to get the baby for themselves some how (haven't delved too much into this, just the basic jist of the plot.) Then of course, the question could be if her baby survives... Do they abort it? It won't kill her like she almost killed her mother, but it is even less human than herself. I don't think she could feel the love for the baby as her mother felt for her (because of the "father" of the child), but I don't think she would want to have it killed. The Cullen's have instilled in her the value of human life so deeply that I think she would give birth to the child even if she didn't want it. Then.. what happens to the baby though? I'm not sure. Does Rosalie finally "adopt"? ... Rosalie doesn't seem like the best choice for a mother, but what about the Volturi getting their hands on the baby.. or Joham.. he could pull the Father's rights for of thing. *shrug* conjecture.

Anyway, their talents and how it all works together is just totally fascinating to me and this was me just playing around with "what if's" of what could come after. I don't know that I want to write much on it.. we'll see. Maybe later. :) OR maybe it will inspire someone else? :)

I haven't read a lot of "after" stories on fanfic, but it seems that often there isn't much of a conflict.. or it seems too fake and not realistic to the characters that were already started. *shrug* maybe this fits in better with the characters. Maybe the Volturi aren't as interested in breaking up the Cullen's as much as just being more powerful then them, but how would that effect our main characters? hmmmm...... Nahuel seems to be such an interesting character too... what happens to him?

Okay.. enough of my babbling conjectures. ;)


End file.
